Love at Cruise
by ChakraMaiden17
Summary: It's vacation time! After winning a dance competition, Alice, Rosalie and Bella set sail on a cruise. There they meet the three most handsome guys they ever saw in their whole lives. What will happen next when this people meet? All Human. Same Pairings.
1. Graduation and Shopping

**Summary:**

Its vacation time! After winning a dance competition, Alice, Rosalie and Bella set sail on a cruise. There they meet the three most handsome guys they ever saw i their whole lives. What will happen next when these people meet? All Human. Same Pairings.

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be patient with it. I hope you'll like this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Graduation and Shopping**

"CHEERS!" Many shouts were heard throughout the house as the sounds of glasses clinking against each other. They were celebrating, for this is their last year of high school. In the right corner, you can see two guys, the first one has blonde hair and the second one has black hair, talking and drinking beers. On the dining table, three girls, the first one has a pixie hairstyle, the second one's a blonde and the third one has a brownish hair, drinking their glasses of red wine. As for the others, they're still dancing and enjoying the music "Right Now" by Akon.

"Hey Bella, where do you thinks' a good place for this year's summer." Said the girl with the pixie hairstyle.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go to Disneyland, Hong Kong or something." Replied by the girl with brown hair.

"Well, if you ask me I think it's good to go to a beach this summer. There are many boys involved there and I want to find a guy who can satisfy me or better yet can be my boyfriend." Answered the girl with blonde hair as she pour the wine inside her glass.

"Rose, we've already went to the beach two years ago." Bella commented as she drinks her red wine, finishing it with one shot.

"Maybe we could decide another time. We could always pick a good choice like what happened last summer." Alice pointed out to them.

Last summer, they went camping together with other people. They stayed there for two weeks and they immensely enjoyed their time together. Every now and then, they took pictures of the beautiful views of the landscape and its surroundings.

"Okay. Let's just hope that we pick a good place." Bella said as she remembered their time together last summer.

"Come on guys, let's dance." Alice said cheerfully.

"No thanks Alice, maybe next time." Bella said weakly for it will be embarrassing knowing that you can't even dance.

"Oh well. See you later Bella." Rosalie replied as she and Alice went to the dance floor and dance to the beat of the music.

"Hello Bella." A boy with black hair greeted her and sits beside her.

"Oh, hi Mike. Congratulations and great party. Thanks again for inviting us here." Bella replied gratefully, congratulating him. After the Graduation, Mike invited some or maybe most of our batch mates for the graduation party he will be holding this night.

"You too and you're welcome." He answered. "Ummm…Bella would you like to go with me this Saturday. Uh…cause you see there's a new bar that will be opening that day so, I would like to ask you out." He nervously added.

"I'm not sure Mike" Bella replied unsure of what she will do in this situation. Mike has been crushing on her from the day she arrived here in Forks and always asking her out and every time, she declined him. Even after all these years, she's still a bit of unsure of what she'll do in this kind of situations since she never had a boyfriend in her entire life.

"You can bring your friends if you like. I'll also ask the others if they wanted to come." He quickly added. Well, so much for a date. "Is that okay with you?"

"Well, let me just think it over and ask my friends." She replied walking her way to her two best friends.

"Alice! Rosalie!" Bella shouted throughout the loud music blaring inside the house.

"Here Bella." Alice shouted back as Bella continued her way towards them.

"Hey guys, what do you think about going to a bar this Saturday. Mike asked me awhile ago and he said I could bring friends and he'll ask the others too." Bella said as they made their way towards the table.

"Sure." Alice said cheerfully. "We could go shopping tomorrow for our clothes." She excitingly added.

"Oh, that would be a great idea." Rosalie responded with a smile on her face.

"Oh great." Bella said sarcastically. "You two know I hate shopping." She whined to them, inwardly shuddering remembering all the times when she suffered throughout the "shopping" Rosalie and Alice called.

"Don't worry Bella." Alice said encouraging her. Suddenly Mike appeared with a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Hello girls. I just want ask Bella what her response is. I've already asked the others to go with us and you two-" nodding his head towards Alice and Rosalie's direction. "-will also be welcome to join us if you'd like." He asked to the girls waiting for their response.

"We have decided to go Mike. Thanks for asking us."

"You're welcome." Mike said with a relief smile on his face. "Well, see you on Saturday girls." He looked at them one last time before disappearing in the mob of people inside the house.

"So girls, let's meet at the mall tomorrow to go shopping. I have a feeling that something's good will happen. So we need to be on our best outfit." She excitingly said to them.

"How can you be sure of it, Alice? It's not like you're a psychic or something." Bella asked still dreading the idea of shopping.

"I bet she's just blubbering, but I always wanted to be on my best clothes." Rosalie replied. Even if she would only wear dirty clothes, she would always look good with a body of a model that many envied.

"You two should never bet with Alice." Alice said to them in a third person's point of view.

* * *

The next day, they went to the mall to shop for their clothes. Rosalie and Alice was excited but Bella isn't in the mood for shopping.

"Guys I don't want to go shopping." Bella whined as they continued their way throughout the different stores.

"Oh come on Bella, don't be such a killjoy." Rosalie said irritatingly.

"Rose is right, Bella. It's too late to complain now. Don't worry it'll be alright." Alice encouragingly said.

They went inside the mall, with Bella following them grumbling all the way inside the Hot Topic.

"Let's go shop for our tops first." Alice said squealing with excitement just thinking about all the clothes they were about to buy. They went first to find the perfect top for their clothing. They searched through the many piles of clothes waiting for them to try it on. They helped Bella first for her outfit considering she doesn't even know what a Valentino is.

"Here Bella, try this one on." Alice said giving her the blue halter-top. It's absolutely beautiful with its ruffles on the waist part down. It has a belt like with gold accessories around the waist part below he breasts.

"Wow Alice, this top is perfect." Bella squealed, got the top from Alice, and went inside the fitting room.

When she was finished, putting the top on, she opened the door to let Alice and Rosalie see the dress.

"Oh Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous on it." Rosalie said admiring the way the dress was tied on her neck leaving her shoulders bare. You could see a bit of cleavage and it shows the wonderful curves Bella has.

"Yeah, Rose's right Bella. We need to buy that top for you and here." Giving her a black mini skirt. "It will look good together with your top. Now, how about we shop for our clothes Rose?" Alice asked Rosalie as the two continued to search for their own clothes.

After Bella got out of her top, she helped Alice and Rosalie look for their outfits. Unfortunately, they didn't find their clothes there so they went to other stores. They went inside Penshoppe and look for more clothes.

"I found it! I found it!" Alice suddenly shouted as she finally found her perfect outfit. It was pink dress that shows a lot of cleavage. It flows around the thigh parts looking like a mini skirt with a knot on the left side.

"You'll look sexy on it Alice." Bella said complimenting her friend.

"Yeah, you'll definitely attract attention to the boys especially Bella here with her outfit." Rosalie said teasing them both and laughed together with Alice on the latter part of the statement. During their laughing fit, Bella was blushing a deep red color on her cheeks.

"Ooohhh…especially Mike. That guy has a thing for you since forever Bella." Alice said teasingly.

"That's enough guys, let's just find Rose's outfit and eat at the food court. I'm starving already." Bella replied ending the teasing from both her best friends knowing she would end up blushing all the way to her house.

"Hahaha. You should have seen your face Bella." Rosalie said chuckling to the obvious discomfort of her friend.

* * *

"Oh my God, like it was so tiring." Bella said exhausted.

They really had a hard time finding what Rosalie really wanted. They went to four stores before they found the outfit that she wants. She buys an elegant red outfit above the knees that clung tightly in her body showing off her curves.

"Yeah, but it's worth it, isn't it?" Rosalie said while hugging the bag where the dress was packed.

"I'm so excited!" Alice said squealing with excitement.

"Well, I'm not." Bella said annoyed for walking around all day.

"C'mon Bella, get over it. We'll get to know many guys tomorrow." Alice said

"Bella! Alice! Look! What's that?" Rose said pointing at a big poster. It's announcing an event, a dancing competition, of a new bar that will be held tomorrow.

"Gosh! This is where the bar Mike told us. I want to join this, there's a surprise prize." Alice said encouraging them.

"No way Alice." Bella told them irritatingly.

"C'mon! Let's go, we're going to practice for this dance. Wait! Call your 'rents that you'll be at my house and we'll go to the bar together." Alice said enjoying the idea that they're going to win in this competition. Smart ass psychic.

"But…But…I don't know how to dance." Bella replied thinking about all the embarrassing moments when her clumsiness started to invade her whole being. She shuddered just thinking about her dancing skills.

"Bella don't think about it. Just put it this way, if we win this contest, I have this feeling that we could have a really great summer ever." Alice explained with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Umm…but…Alright, Alright." Bella complained but thought otherwise when she saw the murderous look Alice throw in her direction.

"Well then, let's go home and get ready. Rose, you'll be in charge for the dance." Alice said in a commanding tone.

"I'll be glad to!" Rosalie smirked thinking of all the ways she's going to force them to dance into her whim.

* * *

Pls. review. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Thank you readers.


	2. Dance Lessons

**Summary:**

Its vacation time! After winning a dance competition, Alice, Rosalie and Bella set sail on a cruise. There they meet the three most handsome guys they ever saw i their whole lives. What will happen next when these people meet? All Human. Same Pairings.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Dance Lessons**

**Bella POV**

'This is going to be hard' I thought.

Rosalie was preparing the music we'll use for the presentation.

"Okay then, let's start!" Rosalie said happily.

"Here I go." I mumbled with a sigh. I heard "Please Don't Start the Music" by Rihanna started playing.

**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
**

Rosalie started swaying her hips together with the rhythm of the music. Together, Alice and I follow her lead as we all dance gracefully. Unfortunately, I suddenly trip and fall on my butt. The word 'graceful' really didn't suit me at all.

I heard the music pause for a while as my two friends help me stand up. 'Oh how embarrassing.' I thought with an evident blush on my face.

"Sorry. You know I don't dance that well because of my clumsiness. If you want, I'll just quit 'cause I don't want to be the reason if we lose tomorrow." I regretfully said to them. I know that with me in this group, I'll just make them embarrass because of my dancing issues.

"Don't you dare talk like that Isabella Marie Swan." I cringed, hearing my whole name coming from Alice's mouth.

"Don't think like you'll embarrass us, but think about how much fun you'll have. You're our best friend and we will never be ashamed of you even if you're a killjoy sometimes." Rosalie's remark made me smile and I feel like a burden has taken off my shoulders.

"Thanks guys. I really need to hear that." I gratefully smiled at them. They responded back by hugging me.

"It's okay Bella, we don't care if we lose or win, all we want is for us to have a great fun." Alice said to me while smoothing my hair. They really made me feel lighter. So this time, instead of making myself feel like I'm a burden, I stood out.

"Okay then, let's do this. I'll try my very best, I promise you that." I promised to them.

"Yeah! That's great Bella. Well then, let's start from where we stopped." Rose told us smiling wider than the other smiles I saw. She played the music again.

**It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to  
My favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You makin' staying over here, impossible  
Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't  
**

Feeling more bold now, I started following the complicated moves Rosalie was trying to teach us.

**  
Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face  
**

As the chorus started playing, we move our hands in the air and started shaking our butts, with our hips swaying together. We move synchronizing to the music. I stumbled a few times throughout the whole dance, but overall I did vey well.

**  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**

**Baby are you ready cause it's gettin close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show(oh)**

**Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face**

**please dont stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
please dont stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**

We move closer to each other and I placed my left hand on Alice's shoulders while she was kneeling in front of us with her hands on her knees and Rosalie's right hand on my waist doing our last pose finishing the last steps of our dance.

As the music finally stopped, all I could hear was our harsh breathing with sweats all over our body. After a while, we made our way to the kitchen to get some water. After having refreshments, we went back and practiced for the last song. We chose the song Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. We made sexy actions for the chorus then we decided to sing the verses.

'Oh no, not singing?!' I thought with horror, inwardly shuddering.

"Umm…could I just dance while someone sings?" I asked them preferring more to dance than hear my horrible voice.

"No! No, Bella and that's final." Rose said sternly making me shrink under her gaze.

"Fine!" I said stomping towards my place.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to snap at you, I just wanted you to have fun and face things sooner than later. I don't want you to be afraid forever of just simple things." Rosalie said to me sadly.

"I'm sorry too. I'm so grumpy aren't I?" I said while asking for Rose's forgiveness.

"Naw! You're not." Alice answered my question with a smirk and Rose chuckled.

They started practicing again and just finished after 3 hours.

"Whew! That's so exhausting." I tiredly said wiping my sweat on my face and neck.

It was nearly 7 p.m. when we've finished.

"That was really tiring. Now we really are ready for tomorrow night." Alice said excitedly as we went inside the kitchen then she and Rose started talking and talking about fashion in which I really don't want to hear considering I'm even less educated on that category. The only thing that I can't understand is how the two of them got their energy after practicing for how many hours already.

"Now, let's eat and have a good sleep after. We should rest for tomorrow's presentation. Wait, will Mike and the others be picking us up?" Rose ask me while I prepare our dinner.

"I don't know I better call him." I replied picking up my phone and dial Mike's number.

Ring…Ring…

"Hello. This is Mike, what can I do for you?" Mike said through the phone.

"Umm…hello Mike, this is Bella. Well I'm just wondering if you guys will be picking us up tomorrow night?" I asked him.

"Of course! We'll pick you up by 7 ok?" Mike said excitingly.

"Oh, thank you. Well then, we'll be ready by 7." I told him and hung up the phone after thanking him.

"He'll be picking us up tomorrow at 7. Well, let's eat then we can go to sleep." I reminded the girls as we ate our dinner and got ready for bed.

"You know what?! I'm really excited!" Rose said while I stared at the ceiling for a minute thinking of what we'll end up tomorrow night during the performance. If I get lucky, maybe I could go give them a moment that will surely make them laugh. Anything's possible especially if my clumsiness get over the way.

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella. Hello!" I heard Rose said as I immediately came back to reality.

"Oh! What were you saying, Rose? Sorry, I'm just thinking about what we'll end up tomorrow." I told them in a serious and a little awkward voice.

"Bella, don't worry about it okay?" Alice assured me nodding my head then told me to close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning just to find out that it was already past 10 in the morning. Alice and Rosalie were already dressed for dance clothes, ready for another rehearsal and here I am still in my pajamas.

"C'mon Bella, get your lazy butt up." Alice yelled at me while poking my side with her foot. Rosalie chuckled at the sight of me being poked by Alice, who then started walking downstairs with a parting message. Rose followed shortly after her.

"If you don't finish within 20 minutes, I'll come and beat your ass up." I sighed and yawn, still tired.

'I'm tired. I want to go to sleep again.' I thought sleepily before getting up from the bed. I got my towel and went to the bathroom. It really took me a while to finish my shower because I'm tired after the practices we had last night, but I tried my best to hurry up knowing Alice will scream at me as loud as she can if she finds out I'm not yet done here.

"BELLA! HURRY UP!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs that can be heard throughout the whole house.

"Okay, Okay…I'll be there in a minute." I yelled back at her as loud as I can seeing as I'm in the bathroom.

After I finished my shower, I went downstairs to find Alice and Rosalie practicing.

"Thank goodness you're finished!" Rose exaggeratedly said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled to the tone Rose gave me.

"Well, let's practice one last time okay?"

"Yup!"

We practice one last time and I'm surprised how nearly graceful I am now. Nearly. We finally finished the song and collapsed on the sofa.

'Wow' I thought. 'That was great.'

As I look at my friends, I saw them smiling at me. From the look of their faces, I know they understand what I felt.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Twilight Bar

**Summary:**

Its vacation time! After winning a dance competition, Alice, Rosalie and Bella set sail on a cruise. There they meet the three most handsome guys they ever saw i their whole lives. What will happen next when these people meet? All Human. Same Pairings.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Twilight Bar**

**Bella POV**

'Oh my god.' I thought to myself as I glance in the mirror in front of me for how many times already. Alice and Rose really out did theirselves , pampering me with cosmetics that some of it I don't recognize or even know exists. In front of me, I can't totally believe that gorgeous woman is me. My hair was curled on the lower part and was tied in a messy bun leaving some strands of hair to fall, all courtesy of Ms. Rosalie Hale. Leaving my shoulder bare, my blue halter top was tied around my neck hugging all of my curves as the top reach around mid-thigh. With a matching black skirt that shows my long and toned legs that I've developed through the years. Alice only put a slight make-up on my face with a pink lipstick plastered on my lips, pink eye shadows and a black eyeliner. She didn't put any blush on my face, maybe because she likes how I naturally blush even though I can't control it sometimes. I'm wearing my flats considering I can't even walk straight without tripping.

"Really, Bella. Would you stop gawking at your appearance for even a few minute. I really need to have last finishing touch with you. So please, stop it!" I heard Alice said exasperately, snapping me out of my thoughts. She's wearing her favorite prada shoes matching the colors of her dress. She was wearing a pink dress that flows above her knees. She has a combination of blue and pink eye shadows with a matching red lipstick. She has a silver bracelets with red and blue gems.

"Sorry Alice." I apologized to her.

"It's okay Bella." Alice sighed then she suddenly smirk then said. "I know you wanted to be surrounded by what you said about my so called 'fashion'."

" I do not" I disagreed to her psychic logic. As. If.

"Of course you don't ." she said sarcastically. " I mean you wouldn't be THAT gorgeous without my help."

"Oh don't be so full of your self, pixie." I argued back at her.

"Who are you calling pixie, clumsy." Alice shouted back.

"Clumsy? me? How dare you tell me that. You stupid meanie." I told her.

"What? meanie? I'm not a meanie, I'm as good as an angel. Your just jealous 'cause boys surrounds me and your not." Alice said smugly.

"How did boys came into this conversation?" I asked her, trying hard not to laugh at her.

" Um…Well, I can't think of what to say." Alice said with a chuckle.

With that I burst with laughter. " I really know you can't beat me in debating." I told her while laughing hardly.

"Whatever, Bella." Alice said with a smirk.

"Geez, you two can join the International debate championship." We look up and saw an elegant women going in the room.

"Wow, you look brilliant and really gorgeous Rose." I said while gazing up and down at Rose. She is wearing an elegant red dress that flows above her knees, matching her red high stilettos. Her hair is straight from up to down, she put a crown-shaped clip at the side of her hair to hung her bangs. She applied a blue eye shadows and a light red lipstick. It's really amazing every time i see Rose wearing some dresses 'cause it always compliments her beauty and model figure.

"Thanks Bella." She said smiling at me.

"Let's go!" Alice yelled excited to go that we can't barely see for she's like a blur as she went straight down the living room, she was past us before we could notice. Alice was checking for any disorder in her outfit.

"There's not a hair out of place, Alice." I told her, as she continued looking at herself on the mirror. There was a 'beeping' sound when I got down the stairs. "Come on. Mike's here." Alice said exaggerating the name of Mike, and that made me blush. We head out of the door and got in the car.

"Hey, Mike. Thanks for the ride." Rose told Mike. We rode in silence. I noticed Mike glancing every minute in the mirror, I felt like blushing but I didn't know if he's looking at me or Rose.

Until we got to the bar, he kept on looking at me until I really blushed which didn't go unnoticed by my friends. Rose tugged me, then gave me a smirk telling me that she saw the whole thing. Mike lead to the entrance.

"So here we are. I hope we'll have fun." Mike said after a long silence. As I lifted my gaze to see my surroundings, I see the poster that we have seen the last time we went shopping. I squeezed the hand of Alice making her look at me.

"Yes Bella?" Alice asked me curiously.

"It's the poster!" I pointed at it , making Alice look in that direction. Her face lit up as she recognize the poster we encountered last Friday.

"Oh! I can't wait 'til we perform. I just know we're going to win, just call it an instinct." Alice said.

"Whatever you say, Alice." I rolled my eyes at her but still couldn't get off my nervousness despite the reassurances Rose and Alice gave me.

"Are you okay , Bella?" Rosalie asked with worry evident in her eyes.

"I'm okay. It's just that I'm still nervous. What if I accidentally trip or make a fun out of myself? What if I…" I said frantically but Alice snap at me.

"Stop it." She said then smirk. We followed Mike to our table and saw many people, drinking , dancing, shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Guys, I'm just going to tell the others that we're here." Mike told us.

"So, what song will we perform?" Rose asked me while drinking her wine.

" Let's just dance the first song we practiced. It's much easier." I told them.

"Okay, then." Alice said with a grin. Mike came back with some other batch mates : It included Angela Weber , Ben Chenny, Tyler Crowley. Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, and of course Jessica Stanley.

"HI!" they greeted us with a smile and we greeted back.

We sitted ourselves comfortably. After a few minutes, a guy in a suite came up stage. "Good evening my dear guests. I am the owner of this bar. My name is Carlisle Cullen. My crew here and of course, yours truly, are excited for our bar to open. Tonight, for the opening, we will have a contest. The group who wins will be given a very special prize and it will be a surprise. Okay then, let's begin. To all groups who'll be joining please come to the backstage for your preparation." The owner of the bar said as he turned his back to go down stage.

As the other groups went backstage, I really felt sick. "Oh! Alice. I really can't do this." I told Alice while tugging her hands. Alice gave me an irritated look.

"Bella, were here now, so there's no backing up now." Alice told me and pulled me to stand up.

"It's okay, Bella. We're here to cheer you." Angela told me and Rose chuckled on her statement. She chuckled because she knows the idea of cheering me would make me even more nervous. I smiled at Angela for trying to encourage me.

At the backstage, my hands tremble, while we wait for our turn to dance. "Bella, get over it. Just RELAX. R. E. L. A. X." Rose said sarcastically.

I can't crack a word because of the nervousness I feel and so I just nod at her. She smiled at me. The host called on us next. We positioned ourselves, and bowed our heads, like what we practiced for our entrance. Alice smiled at me and I know that smile tells me to 'just enjoy, it's okay to lose' and so I smiled back and tried to relax.

The music started and we started to dance gracefully. I'm a bit conscious in the first but then after a while I began to relax and enjoy. When the song ended I'm really feeling great. The crowd applauded and we went down to sit on our tables with our friends.

"That was great! You three are so beautiful on the stage." Eric praised us as we sat down and waited for the announcement of who will be the winners.

"Phew. The performers are incredible." Carlisle said wiping the sweat on his face. "Now, let me announce to you who will be the winner of this dance competition. And the winner is….."

* * *

There you have it. Sorry for the very long update. Please review.


	4. The Prize and Escorts

**Summary:**

Its vacation time! After winning a dance competition, Alice, Rosalie and Bella set sail on a cruise. There they meet the three most handsome guys they ever saw in their whole lives. What will happen next when these people meet? All Human. Same Pairings.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Prize and Escorts**

**Bella POV**

"And the winners are….Ms. Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon. Congratulations!"

I gasped as I heard my name not believing that we really won. I look at my friends and Alice is smiling knowingly while Rosalie is smirking.

"We won!" Alice squealed as she grabbed our hands and dragged us on the stage towards Carlisle.

"Good Evening Ladies." Carlisle greeted us with a smile. "Thank you for joining this competition and I'm very honored to give you this special prize that the Twilight Bar offers." He chuckled as we squealed happily.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Well....it's a ticket." He answered making us even more curious.

"A ticket for what?" I asked.

"It's a ticket for a cruise that our family owned and I would gladly share this for the three of you for a whole month."

"Oh wow. It's a cruise! We're going on a cruise!" Alice suddenly yelled, jumping up and down from excitement. Rose and I hugged each other from happiness of having an opportunity to sail on a cruise. I can't imagine it. A whole summer spent on a cruise and only free.

I chuckled as I remembered Alice saying that we would eventually won. I guess I should never bet on Alice.

"So, when are we going to go?" Rosalie asked eagerly.

Carlisle laughed and said. "I'll not let you girls have to wait longer so I decided that you can go the day after tomorrow in order for you to ask permission with your parents or can shop for the things you need when you're on the ship."

"Oh! We're very much going shopping. I'm so excited." Alice said excitingly. When I heard the word shopping I groaned causing the other three to laughed.

"Not into shopping Isabella?" Carlisle teased.

"NO! Every time I went shopping I was either force or being threatened by this two"

"Oh come on Bella! I know you love the dresses that we picked for you." Alice complained.

I sighed. "I guess." I smile while Alice and Rose are smiling smugly. I turned to Carlisle.

"We really are thankful to you Carlisle." I thanked him sincerely and Alice and Rose do the same.

"You're welcome." He smiled at us one more time before announcing that we could enjoy the rest of our night. Music immediately started as people started going to the dance floor and dance.

Alice, Rosalie and I made our way to our table and our friends swarm us with their congratulations.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. Having such an opportunity to sail on cruise." Lauren said disbelievingly. "Oh how I wish I joined that competition." She added with a sigh.

"Yeah me too. Nevertheless, I'm so happy for the three of you." Angela said with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you Bella." Mike said taking my hand. I blushed.

"Umm…Uh…thanks but can you let go of my hand?" I asked nervously and inwardly I was kind of disgusted because no matter what I said to decline his offer for a date, he never really grasped that I don't like him. I sighed. What a dense guy. Why can't he understand that there will be no us?

"Oh sorry." He immediately let go at the tone of my voice.

"Well…let's not waste this time into nothing and let's party." Eric yelled lifting his beer.

"YEAH!" We shouted over the blaring music as we mimicked his actions, lifting our drinks and drinking it afterwards.

**The next day**

**Edward POV **

I groaned as I felt a heavy body jumping up and down on my bed. I opened my eyes, adjusting to the light and his gaze fell to the person who disturbed his sleep.

"Edward! Wake up!" Emmett yelled at his brother, getting irritated that he's still jot waking up.

"EMMETT! What are you a goddamn 5 yrs. old? Get off the damn bed!" I shouted annoyed that he disturbed my sleep.

"Good you're awake now." Emmett said proudly.

"No thanks to you." I grumbled slowly sitting up and rub my eyes to get off the morning glories.

"EWW! That's disgusting." Emmett's annoying voice rang again and I couldn't take it any longer.

"That's it! Go out!" I yelled as I throw a pillow at his face but Emmett dodged it and ran fast to the door but not before saying.

"Dad's expecting you at breakfast so hurry up."

I yawned and stretched to relax the stiff muscles I acquired from sleeping before standing up and made my way to the bathroom.

I sighed as I remembered the troublesome incident that happened yesterday. It's our graduation and I'm happy to know that I will finally have a break from all the stressful activities from our school. Being the president of the school council is no joke. On top of that, those fan girls are always following me around and it gets even more annoying and quite thankful that he'll not going to encounter them this summer.

Carlisle and Esme are only my adopted parents because my biological ones were murdered when I was only 5 yrs. old. Carlisle is my father's best friend since birth and he's his most trusted person. Since then, I was living with them even though I'm kind of guilty for having me to burden them. So I decided to work at our company, despite Esme protests because we're already filthy rich, even if it's only part time because of school.

I rinsed my body and dried up with a towel. Afterwards, I went downstairs to eat my breakfast only to see my dad. As I take a sit on my place, I heard Carlisle called my name.

"Yes Dad?"

"Edward, do you have anything to do this whole month?" Carlisle asked making me wonder what this is about.

"Nothing I guess." I shrugged off my shoulders thinking maybe Carlisle just wanted me to work full time now because I don't have school.

"Good." Carlisle sighed relief flooded through his body making me wonder again what's in his head.

"Why? Oh and by the way, how's the new bar that you've just opened? I heard from mom that you held a dance competition and will give a special prize to the winners."

"Well…it's-" He was cut off when a loud pop came from the kitchen. I stood up and walk there to see what happened.

"Mom? What happened here?" I asked Esme but think twice about what I said because it was who had happened not what. Emmett. I laughed hard when I saw him full of flour and another thing he's wearing an apron which is too small for his big body. I saw my mom shaking her head and asked the maid to clean up the mess Emmett made.

Esme sighed as she looked at the appearance of her son. "Emmett! How many times do I have to tell you not to pop the bag where you know there is flour inside."

Emmett grinned slightly. "Hehe…Sorry mom. I promise I'll never to do it again."

"You better not." Esme glared slightly before walking out of the kitchen.

"God Emmett. What have been trying to do?" I chuckled again as Emmett glared at me.

"Oh nothing that will concern you Eddie." He smirked when I flinched at the name he mentioned. Argh! He knows I hate it every time he said that.

"So what's with the appearance or is it just another fashion these days to have a bag of flour covering you from head to toe?" I argued back at him and smirked noticing that I won this round again.

"Fine! I was just making pancakes." He said with a pout on his face causing me to laugh again this time more loudly. Emmett and Pancakes? Only when hell freezes over.

"Just shut the fuck up Edward!" Emmett growled at me. I snickered but stopped when I heard a coughed and saw Carlisle standing at the door.

"Would you two please tone down your voices? Thank you. Edward, can you two come with me for a minute?" Carlisle requested and we nodded and followed him to his study room.

"As I was saying to Edward before we were interrupted, I would like you two to escort the winners from the dance competition I held last night at the bar. Is that okay with you?" Carlisle asked looking us straight in the eyes and I felt Emmett grinned as I nodded.

"Of course Dad. I would love to especially if they're girls." Emmett whoop with excitement and I slightly panic at the mentioned of girls shuddering that they may be fan girls again. After awhile I noticed that Emmett was frowning.

"You okay there Emmett?" I asked him wondering what's disturbing him.

"Um…Yeah. Wait a minute dad. Are they really girls?" With that, I laughed again until my stomach hurts and I gasped for air to breathe and saw Carlisle shake slightly his head.

"Yes they are Emmett. So no need to worry about getting stick to gays or something." Carlisle chuckled while Emmett sighed with relief.

I groaned and think that this will be one of the most tortured moths of my life. Especially if I will be dealing with girls.

Emmett, hearing me groaned, laughed at my expense. "Oh come on Eddie. Girls are great. Why can't you just love them like I do?"

"Unlike you Emmett, I don't want girl to suffocate me every damn minute of my life."

"Sucks to be like you."

"Whatever Emmett. Anyway, dad can we bring another person with us?" I asked thinking about Jasper. Jasper is our neighbor and the three of us have been best friends ever since. And the more the merrier.

"Of course. Maybe you can bring Jasper with you." Carlisle suggested.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing."

"Great. I'll tell Jasper now." Emmett interrupted but was stopped by Carlisle.

"Hold on a minute Emmett. Do you know where exactly where are you going?

"So where are we going dad?" I asked as I remembered we were not given this information yet.

"You will escort the girls and be their tour guide at our cruise ship and you will travel for one month with them. You will go tomorrow and you two better start packing now and not tomorrow." Carlisle explained before standing up and walked out the door.

After Carlisle closed the door, Emmett yelled in enjoyment as I stood there shocked.

"Nice! A whole month with girls." Emmett grinned then pat me on the back and went to his roon.

"Oh this can't be good." I muttered to myself as I walk down the hallway towards my room, rummage through my closet, and pack the things I needed for tomorrow.

'I hope this whole month will be worth it.'

* * *

I'm sooo very sorry for the long update and I those who have not yet give up on this story. I think there may be some slight OOC but please bear with me. Thank you.


End file.
